srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Amuro Ray
"I was your age when I piloted the Gundam. I have no idea how I did anything." Amuro Ray was the most famous hero of the One Year War, and is one of the most controversial post-war figures since his re-appearance as a Karaba pilot in early NCA 119. As a 14 year-old boy, he stumbled into the cockpit of the RX-78-2 Gundam and changed the face of war. As a Newtype, he is able to sense the emotions of the people around him, giving him a great insight into how humans work-- not to mention a considerable advantage in battle. Generally a bit of a jerk and an absent-minded womaniser, he is nonetheless a man who would see the end of all violent conflict and the beginning of an era of peace and cooperation. Arrogant, brash, mule-headed, brilliant. Despite his many, many flaws, Amuro Ray remains a beacon of hope in the midst of chaos and an example of what a hero should be. Having been toyed with by the EFA time and again, he has understandably sided with the AEUG in their battle to bring equality to space. Currently, he commands the fearsome 18th Tactical Fighter Aggressors, or 18th TFAS, Karaba's elite pilot squadron. Amuro Ray has no illusions about the horrors of war, and has made it his mission to ensure that the next generation will never have to experience it as he has... even if he has to sacrifice his life to ensure that peace. Background Information See Gundam Primer. Amuro has since fought aliens, been kidnapped and brainwashed by the EFA, escaped, and taken on the mysterious Rachel Miu Athha as a protegé. He is a busy man. Talents and Abilities Amuro is The Newtype. Logs 2008-07-13 - First Sunset - Amuro manages to escape Beltorchika's psychotic coddlings for a few minutes of Alone Time. Apolly finds him, and they talk about robots. 2008-12-07 - Hunt for the Red October Pt. I - EFA hunts the super secret stealth sub?! 2009-02-23 - Munch's Make Believe Gundam Fight - A magical adventure through space, time and Neo-Denmark. 2009-04-24 - Death/Rebirth Pt. I-a - The Orb Union prepares to make its last stand. 2009-04-24 - Death/Rebirth Pt. I-b - The Orb Union prepares to make its last stand (continued). 2009-04-26 - Death/Rebirth Finale - The remnants of Orb are put into a fight for their very survival over the orbit of Earth. 2009-09-?? - Endgame - Bian Zoldark makes his final stand, with an incentive to force those who oppose him to fight with every ounce of their strength. 2010-03-24 - Everything Here Dies Alone - The wheels of vengeance and the wheels of dawn turn in opposite directions. One chariot gains ground. (Whatever that means) 2010-03-31 - Consumed Goods - Amuro Ray does the opposite of help Rei Ayanami. 2010-04-27 - Beat Connection - A day in the life of the Argama, for better or for worse. 2010-05-17 - I Want to Walk in the Snow and Not Leave a Footprint - Rei Ayanami and Amuro Ray try to sort out the mess they're in. The End of Evangelion - See Cinco Budenda. 2010-08-05 - Part 1: The Protegé - Amuro Ray, returned from his mysterious disappearance, begins picking up the pieces. 2010-08-06 - Part 2: The New Girl - Amuro meets the new girl, and begins to wonder just how many Cyber-Newtypes A-LAWS is going to produce. Category: Katharon Category: Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Category: AEUG